Kartenhaus
by Harpie of Revenge
Summary: Harry ist mit Draco zusammen, aber er hat etwas gesehen, dass er nicht verkraften kann. [Complete]
1. Kartenhaus

Disclaimer: Nichts meins (außer der Plot), verdiene kein Geld damit.

Viel Vergnügen

Vielleicht kennt jemand das Lied von Silbermond namens Kartenhaus. Es hat mich sozusagen inspiriert. Im Epilog werde ist es posten.

Kartenhaus _by HarpieofRevenge_

Theoretisch ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen und er macht mich glücklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir einmal zusammen kommen. Aber nun ist alles anders gekommen als ich dachte.

Lieber Draco,

Ich wusste seit unserem siebten Schuljahr das wir uns nicht abgeneigt waren und doch musste ich so viel tun, um dich zu überzeugen, dass es mit uns klappen könnte.

Ich hab mich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht, als ich meine Liebe zu dir öffentlich gemacht habe. Und du hast nur höhnisch gelächelt und bist gegangen.

Ich dachte du wolltest mich auch. Und du weißt, dass du alles mit einem Wort beenden kannst. Du weißt, dass ich mich für dich in den Tod stürzen würde nur damit mich nicht gleichgültig anschaust.

Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und habe mein Leben um dich herumgebaut. Besser gesagt ich habe mein Leben auf dir aufgebaut. Wenn du nicht wärst, ich wüsste nicht was ich machen sollte.

Ich dachte nie, dass du mich betrügen könntest. Habe gedacht du liebst mich wirklich. Aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht.

Ich hab dich mit ihm gesehen. Er hatte seine Hand um seinen Nacken gelegt und wollte dich küssen. Dann bin ich gegangen.

War eine wirklich beschissene Idee dich damit zu überraschen zu wollen dich von der Arbeit abzuholen.

Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es mich nicht so mitnehmen sollte, ich bin ja Auror genau wie du und Hermine hat vor ihrem Tod im Krieg immer gesagt, Auroren weinen nicht, denn sie müssen stark sein.

Ich hoffe, dein neuer Lover lässt sich genauso gut ficken ich es getan habe. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn liebst.

Denn ich will nicht, dass andere Menschen so fühlen müssen wie ich.

Ich weiß, da kommt wahrscheinlich der Heldenkomplex in mir hoch, aber ich kann nichts dafür. Genauso wenig wie du etwas dafür kannst, dass du mich anscheinend nicht lieben kannst.

Ich hoffe du machst ihn genauso glücklich, wie ich gewesen bin bevor ich euch gesehen habe.

Bring bitte noch neue Rosen an Hermines Grab und grüß Ron von mir und sag ihm, dass er recht gehabt hat. Letztendlich hat es mit uns ja doch nicht funktioniert.

Sag den anderen, dass es mir Leid tut. Aber man braucht mich ja jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt da Voldemort tot ist.

Ich liebe dich noch immer, egal was du tust, aber ich kann damit nicht mehr länger leben.

Harry J. Potter

Post Scriptum: Anbei liegt mein Testament, falls Fragen aufkommen wo bei Vermögen hinkommt.

Nachdem die grüne Tinte getrocknet ist, entkorke ich die Phiole mit dem langsam wirkendem Gift, proste dem Mond zu und trinke die Flüssigkeit mit einem Schluck.

Ich lege mich auf mein Bett und kuschel mich an eines von Dracos Hemden. Das ist der Geruch mit dem ich sterben will. Meine Augenlider werden schwer und es kommt Schwärze.

_-Ende-_

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Es wird noch einen Epilog geben, für diejenigen die ein Happyend wollen.

Lasst mir doch bitte einen Review hier, damit ich weiß was ich in Zukunft machen kann.

Danke

Eure HarpieofRevenge


	2. Kartenhaus Epilog

Disclaimer: Nichts meins (außer der Plot), verdiene kein Geld damit.

Viel Vergnügen

Kartenhaus _by HarpieofRevenge_

Epilog (für diejenigen unter euch, die vielleicht ein Happyend möchten)

„Wach schon auf, du Dummkopf!"

„Meint ihr er schafft es?"

„Es war zum Glück langsam wirkendes Gift. Wir konnten ihm den Magen auspumpen und mit ein paar Sprüchen, ihm den Tod aus den Adern ziehen. Aber wenn er nicht zurückkommen will wird er sterben."

Ich höre Stimmen. Meine Augenlider sind so schwer. Ich versuche sie mal zu öffnen.

„Harry bitte komm zurück. Ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Er wollte mich küssen, aber ich habe ihn weggestoßen. Wieso hast du nicht einen Moment länger geguckt. Ich liebe dich doch!"

Das ist Dracos Stimmt. Er hat mich gar nicht betrogen?

Ich versuche noch einmal meine Augen zu öffnen.

„Sehen sie doch; seine Augenlider flattern. Er wacht auf."

Jemand setzt mir meine Brille auf. Ich sehe Ron, Draco und eine Krankenschwester um mich stehen.

„Harry ich bin ja so froh, dass du lebst. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Aber bitte tu nie wieder so etwas bescheuertes.°

„Jo Kumpel. Du kannst mich doch nicht allein mit dem Frettchen lassen."

„Harry egal was du jetzt denken magst, ich bin erst so spät nach Hause gekommen , weil ich noch etwas besorgen musste. Moment ich hole es kurz raus. Ich wollte dir doch zeigen, wie ernst ich es meine."

Draco kramte in seiner Tasche und holte ein kleines Samtkästchen hervor.

„Ich hoffe du verstehst wieso ich mich nicht hinknie. Du würdest mich ja gar nicht vom Bett aus sehen."

Ich nicke. Bin aber überfordert ich weiß nicht was er will.

„Liebling, ich weiß mit mir war es nie einfach und wir hatten auch viele schlechte Zeiten, aber ich hoffe, dass in der Zukunft die Guten überwiegen werden. Ich werde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen und dir in jeder Minute unseres Daseins zeigen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich hoffe du empfindest noch immer so für mich wie ich für dich. Und ich hoffe, dass wir in Zukunft über alles reden werden bevor wir irgendetwas unüberlegtes tun. Harry James Potter ich frage dich hiermit: willst du mich heiraten?"

Ich starre ihn mit großen Augen an. Ich habe alles erwartet nur nicht das.

„Ja, ich will Draco."

_-Ende-_

Ich hoffe, euch hat diese kurze Fanfiktion gefallen. Wenn sie euch gefallen hat, oder nicht oder wenn ihr Kritik habt, schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review, damit ich in Zukunft weiß was ich besser machen kann.

Danke

Eure HarpieofRevenge

Hier noch der Songtext von Kartenhaus von Silbermond

Ich suche nach dem, was mich vergessen lässt,

dass es in meinem Leben dunkel ist,

und dass die Nacht den Tag besetzt,

und mir keinen Funken Licht mehr lässt.

Mir fehlt nichts und doch fehlt mir viel,

ich bin zu schwach um noch mal aufzustehen,

und zu stark um hier zu liegen.

Jetzt bin ich aufgewacht,

halt das Licht in meinen Händen,

hab schon nicht mehr dran gedacht,

dass sich das Blatt noch mal wendet.

Du hast mein Leben neu gemacht,

steckst mich an mit deiner Kraft,

du machst alles so lebenswert,

ich will mich nicht dagegen wehren.

Du hast eine Kerze aufgestellt,

bringst das Licht in meine Welt,

machst mein Leben zum Kartenhaus,

auf dir aufgebaut.

Wie jedes Wort eine Stimme braucht,

wie der Mond in jede Nacht eintaucht,

wie jede Wahrheit ihr Angesicht,

genauso brauch ich dich.

Du bist der Wind und du trägst mich hoch,

und ich weiß, du kannst mich fliegen sehen,

und auch mit einem Wort zum Absturz zwingen.

Bin wieder aufgewacht,

mit der Dunkelheit in meinen Händen,

das hätt? ich nie gedacht,

dass sich das Blatt wieder wendet.

Du hast mein Leben ausgemacht,

und dir nichts dabei gedacht,

du warst der Sinn und der Lebenswert,

und jetzt ist all das nichts mehr wert.

Du löscht meine Kerze einfach aus,

weil du sie nicht mehr brauchst,

machst mein leben zum Kartenhaus,

und ziehst die unterste Karte raus.


End file.
